Humans and Demons
by Redemption4life
Summary: Basically my retelling of the first legendary battles in Chinese Mythology: the Battle of Banquan and the Battle of Zhoulu. It's also the backstory for my OC and that the category was supposed to be Chinese Mythology but there wasn't an option for that... Anyway enjoy Warning:Blood and Gore


**While some authors in fanfiction have created these really OP OCs. I usually see that their backstory before their ascension are only about 2 chapters or so. So I decided to write an entire story for my OC background. He's not human to begin with so yea…**

My child… Hear these words of a tale long forgotten for this is a story of what has curse me and my family.

* * *

Eons ago, the world I lived was in a constant conflict in which the Gods existed and fought for supremacy for the heavens; where my people dominated the plains and the children of Nuwa and Fuxi had just been born.

From the most grotesque eldritch creatures to the most beautiful of women, our people consisted of demons that had survived for many millenniums. In time, we had gathered ourselves to form a coalition of tribes named Jiuli in which our leader was the legendary Flame emperor Shennong.

"It seems that Spring is here to come."

I could remember seeing the first flowers blooming from a cherry tree as I walked my way to my brother's home.

As I walked towards my brother's home, there were two guards blocking the path to stop me.

"Second-in-command, is there a reason for your presence before the chieftain's home?" one of them asked. The chieftain they were referring to was my older brother, Chi You.

"I have come here to pay respects to the chieftain." I explained saluting to the guards, "As well as to give my congrats for my older brother's promotion."

"My apologies, second, it seems that there were some disturbances and that we are only trying to do our job." The guard in which I nodded to show understanding.

The two guards moved out of the way, allowing for me to pass through into the temple.

As I entered the temple, I could smell a deep scent of alcohol in the air. Following the trail of the scent, I saw my brother who seem to be heating some alcohol.

"Well if it isn't my favorite brother, come here you…" Chi You said with glee, walking up to me to give me a huge bear hug with his four arms.

Chi You and I were different from our other brothers. Rather than having a demon as our mother, our mother was a human slave whom our father had impregnated for an experiment to see if it was possible for a Jiuli demon to mix with a human. Miraculously, we were the first to be born and were brand as halflings by other tribespeople.

Our family never saw us as one of them nor did our mother. Throughout our childhood, we were both ostracised by our tribe as we were considered to be mixed as well as being both ignored by our father and hated by our mother.

" _Go...oOO AWAY YOU MONSTERS! YOU ARE NOT FROM ME!"_

To this day, I could still remember the fear and denial in her eyes. Eventually she committed suicide and our father could only remember her as one of his meals. Having only each other, we could only depend on each other throughout our childhood.

"I have come to congratulate you on your promotion as well as your title of being the 'God of War'." I said bowing down to him.

"Nonsense, stop being so humble if it wasn't for your craftsmanship as our people's greatest smith, how would I be able to cut through out enemies without your weapons." He laughed as he helped me and dragged me to the table, urging me to have a drink with him.

As I sat down, he poured some of the heated liquid into my cup.

The only reason we have not been exiled from the tribe was a simple one: War.

Despite the fact that we were mixed-blood, we were still considered as warriors of our tribe and as it is in the nature of war to take lives of warriors, it was in the tribe's interest to use anyone to help in the war effort.

As we shown our bravery and prowess on the battlefield, our people started to approve of us.

With my brother's fighting prowess as well as my skills with the anvil, we scored several achievements in that we became approved by our people as well as being accepted by our father.

After our father's eventual death, our tribe had approved my older brother as their leader due to his power and skill. As for me, I was promoted to be the second-in-command thanks to my older brother.

"Can you believe this? Years before we were considered to be nothing but trash and now?" He paused to laugh for a bit before continuing, "We are celebrated as the leaders of our tribe!"

"Yes, it is truly thanks to you, brother, that I can sit here without being pestered by my fellow tribesman." I said, giving

"Will you stop with that? The achievements are of you doing and your doing alone." He reprimanded with a smirk, "I would have also tried to get our leader to get a title for you. Your smithing skills cannot be compared in this world, not even the gods can be compared to you."

"You flatter me too much. I am nothing but a simple smith that is able to fulfill the needs of war." I said taking a deep bow.

We continued to talk for a bit before he started talking about a surprise for me.

"You have gotten something interesting?" I asked with a somewhat surprised tone.

"I have gotten some delightful bits for us to eat." Chi You said with a cruel smile before clapping for his servants. As if they were lizards, they slithered bringing in a cage of human captives. They then open the cage in which none of them came out.

"Those humans are?" I asked somewhat surprised by the scene before me.

"I just happened to find some humans scouting around our camps. " He explained signalling his servants. One of them nodded and forced one of the captives out. The human that was forced was naked male who seems to be in his young twenties. His tears were flowing out of his eyes just like a waterfall and he was shaking all over.

"Pl-Please spare m-me!" He cried as he begged on his knees, "I-I have a fam-"

However his plea was cut short as the servant had sliced off his head with the large butcher knife. The other humans in the cage fell back scared. Tears rolled down from their face for they knew that they would be just like him in a couple of minutes.

"Brother, don't you think using them like this is barbaric?" I asked, wanting to spare their lives, "We should use them as hostages instead."

With a snort, Chi You said "Don't tell you sympathized with the cattle in the cage." He proceed to stand up and walked towards the servant to take away the butcher knife, only to cut up the corpse.

Picking up the head that he severed, he proceeded to take a bite out of it.

"Come on, have some." He said as he cutted the arm off of the corpse and holding it in front of me.

"You know I don't have much taste for raw flesh." I explained with a hint of disgust, inching away from the arm he was offering me. Although I was capable of consuming it, I never enjoyed raw meat especially from humans.

"Don't be such a little brat. Just have some!" he said frustrated. Defeated, I had no choice but to take the arm from his and eat it.

As I took a bite, taste of the cold flesh was both nauseating and disgusting for me however to please my older brother, I could do nothing but to finish without a problem.

"See, there's no problem with the meat." He said with a smirk as he took another bite from the captive's head,

"I would still prefer that the meat wasn't just innocent human captives." I complained in which he sighed before taking another bite out of what was considered to be a head.

With a wave of his hand, the servant backed away and exited the room.

As he sat back in his seat, he said in a low voice "I was hoping for a more positive reaction when I was offering you their flesh since you said you needed 'materials' for your weapons."

"Well… yes but there is no urgent need since it is not war times currently…" I answered back with a low voice. The weapons he was referring to, were to be kept secret by our leader.

Through my experience with smithing and dallying with the dark shamanic arts, it was possible for me to construct weapons that can act like living organisms as well rival the gods. However the success rate was too low and only a few were produced. Because of their rarity and power, only a few people such as my brother know of their existence as well as our leader Shennong.

"Hmph, I believe that you're wrong. You know of the tribe south of us?" He asked with an angry look.

"You are referring to the human tribe led by that new leader named Xuan Yuan?" I asked. Though the tribe was newly formed, it seemed recently that it was growing at an exponential rate as more of the other human tribes started to gather and join that tribe.

"Yes, that one. For one, I'm starting to think that they're growing a bit too fast as if they are readying themselves for war." He explained, "It's ridiculous to think that our leader Shennong, has not send his troops to stop them."

"They are just trying to survive just like us," I said trying to convince him otherwise, "Our people have done the same thing before."

"Yes but from what I heard, they are currently themselves in the arts of war as well as taming the wild beasts." He said with a frustrated tone, "To train for war signifies more than just simple survival."

"You're thinking too much, brother…" I reprimanded.

"And so what! Look at them, they dare have the nerve to train planning for our extinction while our leader has left his best warriors to rot in age!" He shouted angrily. The shout had somewhat scared the prisoner as well as some of the servants that were present.

"Please brother" I said trying to calm, "Let's not ruin the mood. Today's the day of your promotion, we should celebrating rather than fighting."

With a heave, he closed his eyes taking deep breaths. Finally after a while, he reopened them and said with a smile, "You're right. Let me apologize for my behavior." He then picked up the cup of wine while I picked up mine.

"Cheers"

 **Originally there was going to be one more scene that was supposed to happen but I think that it would be better if I placed in another chapter. Anyway hope you like this chapter.**


End file.
